


Master, Lover

by Demial



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Rejection, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Heroic Spirit Emiya wants to fuck you but he's not sure he wants more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

When you summoned the archer, Emiya Shirou, you were at first skeptical. He was, as well. You spent some time feeling each other out.  
  
He seemed to approve of you, talking more and more. In turn, you found he was a likeable person. He may not have been the most enthusiastic and happy person but it was clear he had a good heart and was an excellent partner for battle. He knew his stuff. It was obvious right away. He was encouraged by your continuous acceptance of his advice, talking  _even_  more.  
  
Archer also started to take up doing the chores around your home. He muttered to himself one day about how dirty the floor was and started sweeping. You weren't about to refuse his help. You did try to refuse his attempts to take over the cooking duties, as well, but his food was too good. One bite and you were sent to heaven. So you shut your mouth and happily ate and drank everything he made. Your praise flowed more freely.  
  
He preened, smirking and dipping his chin to gaze at the ground. You had the urge to run your fingers through his spiked, white hair.  
  
Your attraction to your servant was obvious then. You partially pinned the blame on him, with his skin-tight black shirt and the sexy precision with which he fought. His intense, dreamy eyes. He was unflappable and aloof to everyone else he met but you. You were sensitive to this, wanting to hoard all his affection, platonic or not.  
  
Maybe you imagined his lingering gaze on you. Or the way he always leapt into the space between you and your enemies, glaring protectively.  
  
As days went by, it became more clear that you weren't imagining his gaze stuck on you. Yours, however, wandered his body. How could it not? You squirmed with excitement at the telling bulge in his pants.  
  
Archer, however, didn't act his desire. On the contrary, he pulled away from you. You received some of the coldness that others received. That hurt. But...you still caught him staring. You would have welcomed an advance from him. Who knows, maybe a more intimate relationship would help your teamwork on the battlefield. It wasn't long before you lost patience.  
  
On a particularly trying day, you shocked him by crawling into his lap while he sat next to you on the sofa. You buried your fingers in his hair like you wanted and put your lips to the side of his neck. The shock wore off quickly.  
  
Archer flipped you back onto the sofa cushions, a soft impact that surprised and thrilled you.  
  
"So this is how you feel, Master," he purred, his deep voice even deeper than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

He crawled closer, leaning in. His handsome face filled your vision. The gentle, musky scent of tea reached your nose. You were about to kiss his open mouth when he spoke.

“There is something I need to tell you.”

A pensive expression had replaced his lust.

“What is it? Do you want to stop?”

“It’s a matter of pride. Of which I have little. But…”

“What? What?!” you urged him on.

He sighed.

“I haven’t done this before.”

He gazed hard at you, a slight pout on his lips.

“Oh, sex?”

He flinched.

“Must you say it right out?!”

“Psssh. Don’t be embarrassed. I’m just surprised.” You put your hands to his tight waist and smiled up at him. “I mean, look at you…”

“I was busy,” was all he would say.

You frowned because you had apparently touched a nerve. Something about his past that he wasn’t willing to elaborate on right now. No matter, he hadn’t left your space, which meant he was still interested.

“I’m still interested.” If he wasn’t going to say it, you were.

His expression seemed to say,  _Wait, really? Are you sure?_

“I have a question, though. What about…should you wear a condom?”

He shook his head. “No. Mages don’t have a lot of children. It wouldn’t make sense for them to summon a servant that can impregnate them.”

“Oh, yeah, true.”

A silent moment passed, where it was obvious you would have to take the lead. With an arm around the back of his neck, you pulled him the short distance to kiss him. Nippling his lips, moaning, and spurring him to kiss you back as passionately, you let go of him and pulled your pants down. You fingered yourself open aggressively and with the other hand, you grasped at the front of his pants with your fingers. You don’t know how his trousers contained his dick, which was felt massive and hot.

He took your cue and lifted his seat to undo his trousers and free his cock, which you got your hand on immediately. He wasn’t massive so much as thick. Your fingers couldn’t wrap all the way around his length.

“Don’t tease,” he breathed.

“This isn’t teasing.” You smirked.

You scooched closer to him until your entrance was touching the head of his cock. You melted back into the sofa cushions, breathing deeply at being joined with Archer. He pushed forward in response, the head disappearing into your soaking heat.

“Ffffuck,” you exhaled.


	3. Chapter 3

Archer could tell you needed more. He keeps his eyes closed, his breathing steady. Excited, you give his cock a little squeeze with your inner muscles. He cries out and scolds you.

"Well, c'mon!" you reply. "Start moving."

"I need your patience, Master," he breathes, opening an eye to glare at you.

You put palm to his abs, taking in the heat there. Your hand wandered up, cupping one of his pecs and grazing a thumb over his dark nipple, pert with arousal.

"How can I be patient with all this in front of me?"

You can't help the hungry grin and pull him down by the tops of his shoulders to press your lips to his, moaning deep in your chest. It's contact you'd been waiting for what seemed like forever. You search his face after and lust seems to be winning him over. It clouds his eyes.

"It's still a tight fit," he said.

"It's you." You buck into his cock, trying to take more in. "So I'm not afraid of a little pain."

"Fine," he exhales. "You asked for it."

Archer's strong hands grip your hips, thumbs pressing into your hipbones. His seat inches forward and cock is pushing, stretching, and you give little cries for each push because, of course, it hurts.

"Don't stop; it's okay."

He bites down on his lip, about to scold you again. But then his inner thighs are flush with your bottom. You wiggle around, testing, and earning yourself a few more burning stretches. Archer is not happy that he caused you pain.

" _Master._ "

You point at his face.

"Don't say it!"

You both fall silent then. Your cunt hugging his cock had stolen his attention. While that feels great, he's urged to move, to seek more pleasure. He's stolen moments with his hand before, here and there, before he was summoned but this is vastly better. It's overwhelming. He holds your hips again, his palms on either side of your stomach. As if you were going anywhere.

His beginning thrusts are short, slow, and ramped up quickly. You relax back, panting, your mind on nothing else but the cock spearing you gently. Minutes later, your fingers dig into the sofa cushions. His hips slap against your bottom in a lewd rhythm. You're arching back into the sofa when his hand wraps around your thigh, gripping painfully.

"Ow! Archer, what the-"

His yell drowns out the rest of your words. Your lower belly is flooded with warmth. Archer is heaving breaths.

"What happened?" you ask.

His eyes wander the ceiling, like an eyeroll but not. It is the strangest feeling when he dematerializes, leaving you empty and with the sweat drying on your body.


	4. Chapter 4

You go to the bathroom to pee and find what appears to be cum stuck to your inner thigh.

"Ohhhh," you say out loud. He finished early.

 _Now you understand,_ is Archer's reply in your mind.

"I'm sorry, Archer. At least you did finish, right?"

He humphs and refuses to speak for a few hours. You, however, were smug about being filled with his cum. If you could do it again, you would. You cleaned your outside and spent the rest of the day with your thighs crossed whenever you sat, hoping it would stop his seed from leaking out. You forgot Archer was upset and was later rudely reminded.

You flinched when Archer, fully clothed, just about slammed the coffee cup down on the table in front of you.

"Your afternoon coffee," he muttered.

He spun around and strode away, his red coat flicking at you. Before he could get out the door, you demanded to know what was wrong with him.

"You know what's wrong," he said, stopping without turning around.

"I don't!"

"I thought you were more observant, Master," he noted sarcastically.

You gasped angrily and stood up. He continued to walk away and out of sight while you spluttered.

"You...you...! You woman! What's _with_ you?!" You jogged after him, continuing to yell. "So you finished early! So what?"

You stopped, having lost sight of Archer. Damn that man! He cheated and used his servant abilities or something.

"I know you can't go far!" you called. "Archer...it's okay. You shouldn't be embarrassed. It was your first time."

It wasn't like him to run away from you like this so you found him quickly, standing inside the kitchen. He faced you, refusing to look away. Although, he was staring at your mouth and not into your eyes.

"You never act like such a woman and hide your feelings. You always tell me to my face. Why now?" you demanded.

He sighed, casting his gaze downward. "That is sexist, Master."

You scoffed.

"Like you care. And call me by my name! You know it."

"Why, because we..."

Archer choked on the last few words, a red blush darkening his skin. It would have been cute if you weren't so annoyed.

"We had SEX!" you exclaimed.

"Yes." He placed his hand on his hip. "We should be on a first name basis just because we had sex?"

"You would rather not be...?" you asked tentatively.


	5. Chapter 5

Archer was about to say yes but then he caught sight of your expression. You were scared. It came to light just now that your feelings were mismatched. He had just been horny but you wanted more. It was clear to him now. He wanted you to know the truth of the matter but he didn't want to hurt you.

It took him little time to decide he would rather clear things up than deal with the complications of _feelings_. During his lifetime, and during his time as a guardian, being a hero of justice was more important than sex. He was busy. Emiya spent so much time not thinking about it, that by the time he examined his own feelings about the matter, it had become a sore spot. It was more important to him than he wanted to admit. What seemed fine before, having sex with you, was now too much. It wasn't worth it while being a servant.

"Master?"

"Mhm?"

"It was just sex to me," he stated.

"Oh."

Where he expected tears, he got a stony expression.

"Go guard the permitter, then. Come back if you find anything."

"Yes, Master," he said, dematerializing.

Archer took your order as literally as possible. He stayed out of your home, although you could sense through your bond that he was nearby like he should be. He no longer made you breakfast in the morning, or any other meal or coffee. The only silver lining was that he couldn't see you cry while eating the cereal you poured for yourself.

Fighting other servant/master teams wasn't much better. There were many slip-ups. You assumed the fault was yours. Archer assumed the same, although the truth was more kind. An exceptional team is one that works together the best, not necessarily just the strongest. Neither of you considered this.

It wasn't long before Archer pinned the blame on you out loud with a question.

"What's with you, lately, Master? You're not up to your usual standards and it's throwing me off."

You couldn't look him in his apathetic face. It was a blow to the heart and also pissed you off at the same time. You pointed to the nearest door.

"Get out."

"As you wish. But if you don't get yourself together soon, you're going to end up dead."

It was just like him to word it that way, without mentioning his own life. That hurt and angered you even more. You wanted him around as long as possible, even if he could be a bit of a jerk.


	6. Chapter 6

In the next battle, you did something _really_ stupid. Basically, you were positioned where you weren't supposed to. Archer was forced to take a sword swing for you. What was a gash for him, would have sliced you clean in half as a human. It happened so quick. One moment, he was engaged in an intense duel with the enemy. The next, Archer was kneeling in front of you, gasping pain and hand to his chest.

Part of you wished you had taken the blow meant for you. It would have been easier on your aching heart.

"It's best we retreat now, Master."

Archer lifted you from the ground with an arm beneath your knees and another supporting your shoulders. With his injury, he couldn't leap. He ran as fast as he could, taking you both from danger. Down dark alleys and narrow side-streets. Empty of people who were all at home, sleeping while street lights lit the way for no one. The scenery should have been creepy but what concerned you was any servants following and Archer's laboured breathing. It caught in his chest whenever his injury hurt.

His breathing worsened the farther he took you. You thought you heard wetness in his inhale. Quickly, you panicked and ordered him to stop. He immediately did, your body almost flying forward out of his arms.

"Why did you order me to do that?" he asked, irritated.

"Put me down! Gently."

He smirked because he had originally thought to drop you.

"You're too injured! Let me look at look at it."

He let you down. You looked up at his grumpy face, sighed, and asked him to sit. He was too tall. He chuckled, aggravating his injury, and collapsing onto his rear.

You shook your head and knelt down beside him.

You hesitated when reaching for the blood-soaked blotch across his chest. It was oddly intimate to touch him where his heart lay just underneath. You held out your hand to him instead.

"Give me something to cut off a strip to tie around the wound."

Archer held his palm up, projecting a knife half the size of his short swords. Instead of giving it to you, he bore the pain of twisting his torso to cut off a wide strip of his coat.

"Nothing you're wearing is going to be long enough," he said.

You didn't argue, just snatched the strip of red from his hand once he was finished. You went to work tying it around his chest while he growled at you to pull it tighter; it wasn't tight enough!

"Why did you have to go and fall for me?" he muttered while you worked. "We had a good chance at victory. You are useless to me like this and there's only so much I can do without you."

His ranting had you at the end of your patience.

"Are you done?!" you demanded.

Archer turned his head away to pout.

"Fine. If you won't listen, I won't speak," he said. "I don't like this, though. This is waiting for death," he muttered to himself.

You pulled on the strip of cloth one last time and he grunted.

"Yes, yes, I know. You're not a coward. You'd rather go fight. You're a manly man."

"As you say, Master. And manly men don't fall in love. They can't afford to."


	7. Chapter 7

You scoffed, tying the strip into a bow.

"What kind of absolute bullshit-" You stopped. Because you looked up from Archer's bandage and saw the unnamed emotions in his eyes breaking through his usual apathy. All your rage cooled instantly, except for one question. "Why do you have to look at me like that?"

It wasn't fair for him to tug at your heart by looking like a lost puppy when he had rejected you.

"Maybe, somewhere along the way, I fell for you, too. I just needed time to catch up."

You would have face-palmed, had there not been blood on your hands. You opted for glaring at him.

"You...are behaving like an ass."

"I know. I apologize. But my previous strategy was to distance myself so you would move on. That way, we could be a team again. It failed when the distance started to hurt in a way I didn't expect."

You studied him closely, breathing deeply, and  
contemplating what he said.

"Master?" he asked.

"Use my name!" you corrected.

"I apologize."

"Mhm." You eyed him cautiously. "It's just...are you lying?"

You didn't expect the shock on his face. The widest you'd ever seen his eyes.

"Had I given you reason to believe I would lie?" he asked.

"You would hide the truth. Is that different?"

He hummed. "I guess not." His mouth played at a smile. "Are you tired of hearing my apologies or can I make one more?"

You smiled weakly in return.

"That's one of the things I like about you. You admit right away when you think you're wrong."

He blinked.

"When...I think?"

"You don't think you're wrong often, you butt."

He began to pout again. You grinned.

"C'mon. Let's get you home. If we were in trouble still, we would have known by now."

He nodded and slowly got to his feet. You were about to offer to help but you probably would have ended up being pulled to the ground.

"Home," he repeated quietly.

That word was an accurate description of how he felt when he was with you.


End file.
